


hold me in your arms and love me forever.

by rallosdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand Friendship, Nobody is Dead, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallosdiaz/pseuds/rallosdiaz
Summary: nancy buried herself into marjans chest, still crying, but feeling safer knowing she’s wrapped up in the arms of her favorite person in the world.orthe story of marjan and nancy discovering themselves and realizing their feelings
Relationships: Firehouse 126 Crew & Nancy Gillian (9-1-1 Lone Star), Marjan Marwani & Paul Strickland, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani, Nancy Gillian & TK Strand, Nancy Gillian/Marjan Marwani
Kudos: 11





	hold me in your arms and love me forever.

the 126 had a floater in the firehouse last shift for medical. tk was still in the hospital, tommy wanted to be with her family, and nancy was in a long therapy session for her ptsd. owen didn’t want the three of them to have to come in the shift right after the kidnapping, so he called in a floater. he told them to stay home again this shift, but they all insisted on coming back to work. they missed helping people, and they hadn’t seen the team since before the call. 

marjan stood with her back against the ladder truck, mateo on one side of her and judd on the other. tk walked in the firehouse, quickly being wrapped up by his dad. after owen finally let go, tk walked over to where the three firefighters stood and hugged them all. when marjan finally pulled away from tk, she saw nancy standing next to owen. marjan pulled away from the group of firefighters she was familiar with and walked over to nancy. 

“hey girl!” she shouted at her new friend. nancy smiled at her uneasily, but was put at ease when marjan pulled her into a tight hug. 

marjan smiled into the cusp of nancy’s neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her friends waist. 

nancy layed her head against marjans, smiling at how good she smelled. her cold arms pulled tightly against marjans warm shoulders. the two stayed like that for a long time, until finally pulling apart smiling. 

the rest of the two teams greeted each other, until owen yelled at them to go change. 

—

“yeah, thanks mom i‘ll be okay. i wish tim and michelle were still here, i could really use someone to talk to here in texas. yeah, i’ll talk to you soon. no, mom. yes, mom. thank you. i love you too, bye.” nancy said into her phone. 

marjan didn’t mean to be eavesdropping, she just wanted to get something out of her locker, but when she walked by and heard nancy on the phone with her mother, she couldn’t help but stop and listen. 

“hey.” said marjan. “i didn’t mean to eavesdrop i just-“ marjan stopped herself from giving a fake excuse and got straight to the point. “i’m always here, if you need to talk. i was here for mateo when he couldn’t pass his test and i was here for tk when he was going through some stuff with carlos. i’m a good listener, if you need to rant or cry, you can always talk to me.” 

nancy smiled. “thank you.” she said before walking out. 

—

marjan didn’t think nancy was going to take her up on her offer, until a few shifts later. marjan was sitting in the bunks reading a book when nancy walked over and sat on the edge of her mattress, clearing her throat dramatically. 

“hey, nance. what’s up?” marjan asked, placing her book open, upside down on the table next to her. 

“i’m terrified. i wish i wasn’t, but i am. i’m doing the steps, i’m going to therapy, i’m talking about it- but i’m still scared. everytime we go out on a call i’m terrified that we may not come back.” nancy vented, shifting closer to marjan. 

marjan reached her hands out and rubbed her friends shoulders, “nance, i’m so sorry.” she said, sympathetically. 

those words made nancy break down. marjan felt like her heart was being stabbed in her chest at the sight of the lovely girl in front of her crying. marjan moved closer to nancy, pulling her into a hug. 

“hey, shh. it’s okay. i’ve got you. i’ve got you.” marjan said, resting her chin above nancy’s head. 

nancy buried herself into marjans chest, still crying, but feeling safer knowing she’s wrapped up in the arms of her favorite person in the world. 

—

“that was two weeks ago.” nancy told her mom, after explaining to her the event that happened between her and marjan in the bunks during her panic attack. 

nancy’s mom had come up to visit her for the weekend, and the two were currently sitting in the small coffee shop next to her apartment. 

when her mom asked her about how she had been dealing with her anxiety, marjans name was constantly coming out of her mouth. 

nancy’s mom caught on pretty fast. 

“so, this marjan girl. is she the one you have feelings for?” she asked, teasingly. 

nancy laughed and looked down at her coffee. “it’s not like that, mom, we’re just friends.” she assured her, refusing to make eye contact with her mother. 

“nancy, it’s okay. if you have feelings for her, you can say it.” 

nancy sighed and finally met her mother’s eyes. “it’s just a little crush, it’ll go away soon. plus she doesn’t like me back.”

“are you sure?” her mother asked, “‘cause it kind of sounds like she does.”

“it goes against her religion, and we work together.” the words tumbled out of nancy’s mouth, making excuses. 

“nancy, you’re my daughter. i only want you to be happy, and this marjan, she makes you happy.” her mom grabbed onto her hands tightly. “i know you’ve lost a lot recently. it’s okay, it’s okay to be happy.”

it hit nancy one shift when she was restocking the ambulance. she watched marjan stand next to the guys, washing the fire truck. marjan laughed as she threw a soapy wash rag at paul. nancy smiled at marjans beautiful laugh. 

that was the moment she realized her mother was right. she was in love with marjan. 

—

“nancy, what’s going on?” tk asked her, after a call later that day. “you’ve been acting weird all of shift.”

“i think i’m falling in love.” she confessed. 

she didn’t mean for it to slip out like that. she had just been keeping it inside for so long that it was making her explode. 

“with who?” tk asked, protectively. tk had started becoming like nancy’s brother ever since the two became close. 

nancy sighed. she wasn’t sure if telling tk would be the right thing to do. tk and marjan were very close after all, and she didn’t want marjan to find out. 

but nancy didn’t have to say it. tk noticed the way her eyes immediately gazed upon marjan as soon as she entered the room. 

“marjan.” tk said. 

nancy smiled at her name, and waved her over to the two. 

“hey, guys!” marjan said as she walked over. 

“hey, marj.” tk responded, sliding over so marjan could stand between the two paramedics. 

“so, nance,” marjan started, “can i talk to you alone?” 

nancy nodded, and the two walked away from tk. 

“so, um, my friends are having a get together next weekend. they, um, told me to bring one of my work friends.” marjan stuttered, her face red. she hated this, but she really wanted to ask nancy out, even if she was terrible at asking people on dates. “you can say no, but-“ marjan stuttered. 

nancy cut her off. “i’d love to go.” she smiled. marjan smiled back, biting her lip. 

“okay.” marjan said happily. “it’s a date.” 

“did you two make out?” tk asked when nancy returned to where she used to be standing. 

nancy rolled her eyes at tk, resulting in a laugh. “she asked me to go to a thing with some of her old friends, said they told her to invite one of her work friends.” nancy explained. 

“she asked you out?” tk asked, a bit loud, resulting in a hush from nancy. 

“no. it’s not a date. it’s just, uh, a friendly thing.” nancy said uneasily. 

“look, nancy, marjan could have asked any of us, and she asked you. i think she really likes you. i’ve known marjan for a long time, and there’s nobody in the world that makes her as happy as you do.” tk reassured his new friend. 

nancy smiled, nodding at tk and getting up to walk inside. 

—

“twenty bucks says they kiss by the end of the night.” mateo said. he was sitting on marjans countertop, watching her get ready. 

tonight was the night she was taking nancy out, and she was extremely nervous. 

“fifty bucks says they sleep together.” paul remarked on mateos original bet. 

as the two shook hands, marjan rolled her eyes at the boys. “please stop making bets on my sex life, you two.” she ordered. 

the two guys laughed, making eye contact with each other. 

marjan went into her back room to change. she looked in the mirror, shaking. she wanted to look good, she wanted to be good. she wanted to be good enough. 

she knew falling in love with nancy wasn’t something she had originally planned on doing. she also knew that a lot of her family probably wouldn’t accept her, but she went for it anyways. because nancy was the first person she’s ever felt like this for, and she never wanted to loose this feeling. 

she walked out and stood in front of the guys. “what do you think?” she asked hopefully. 

“i think nancy would be a fool not to nail you tonight.” mateo remarked, laughing. 

paul laughed too, marjan, however, did not. she rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, walking out the door. 

“woohoo!” paul whistled. “go get your girl!” 

marjan chuckled and closed the door, walking out of her building. she took a deep breath.

she arrived at nancy’s front door exactly fourteen minutes later. nancy came out almost immediately after marjan knocked. nancy looked amazing, and marjan could feel herself accidentally getting lost staring at nancy. 

“you look amazing.” marjan said. 

“you do too.” nancy responded, awkwardly. 

the tension of the night wasn’t as awkward as they had expected it to be. sure, there were some points where they acted like middle school children on a first date, but it wasn’t that bad. they both felt safe and happy in each other’s presence, and that’s all they needed. 

—

the two girls laughed, running into each other as they walked back to the car. they both had quite a bit to drink in their systems, and were laughing hysterically at who-knows-what as they walked the sidewalk. 

“hey, nance.” marjan said. 

“yea.” nancy mumbled. 

“was this a date?” marjan asked, slurring her words. 

“i don’t know, do you want it to be?” nancy asked, loudly. 

“mhmm.” marjan mumbled, pulling nancy in for a kiss. 

“woah,” nancy pulled back, “you’re drunk.”

“i wanted this to be a date before i started drinking, nance.” marjan confessed. 

nancy raised an eyebrow, but smiled. she grabbed marjans hips and pulled the girl close to her. 

their lips interlocked seconds later. they could smell the alcohol on each other’s breath. they both smiled into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, never wanting to let go. 

nancy woke up the next morning in a bed she didnt recognize. she looked down, and realized her clothes were off. she panicked, turning over. 

she saw marjan asleep next to her, also not clothed. 

she got up to get her clothes and put them on her body. marjan heard her rumbling around and woke up. 

“you’re leaving?” marjan asked sleepily. 

nancy smiled and walked over and kissed her. “mhm, i have things to do.” she said, pulling away from the kiss. 

marjan groaned and lay back in bed. 

nancy chuckled at this, sliding her shoes on her feet. “i’ll see you soon.” she promised marjan. 

marjan smiled and watched nancy walk out the door. 

she had everything she wanted right here.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @rallosdiaz for more mancy content


End file.
